deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Battlefan237/Freddy Krueger vs. Mannish Boy
Dream, the most ambiguous and mysterious part of one's mind. For centuries people have been coming up with myths and legends of dreams, some focus on the comedic side of dreams, while some legends specify in rendering dream as a link to danger and threats from demonic dimensions. Today we have two of our modern day's incarnation of the latter kind of legends : Freddy Krueger, the serial killer-turned demon that devotes himself to bringing nightmares to teenagers on Elm Street. And the Mannish Boy, the user of the Stand Death 13 that caused piles of troubles for the The Joestar group (Stardust Crusaders). When the two dream world masters come into a clash, who is the deadliest ??? Freddy Krueger Freddy Krueger is the Main Antagnonist of the Nightmare on Elm Street franchise. Freddy was known as the Springwood Slasher, killing several kids from Springwood inside a boiler room. When his wife Loretta discovered his secret, he strangled her in front of his daughter, Kathryn, who also found out about the murders and later informed the authorities. Freddy was arrested and put on trial, but was released on a technicality. So the parents of Springwood burned him to death inside his boiler room using Molotov cocktails. However, three dream demons approached him before his death, and entered him to give him their power. From here, Freddy invaded people's dreams, where he would kill them using his clawed glove, or else manipulating the dream world in a way to reflect the victim's fears or personality. Whatever he did to them in the dream world would affect them in the real world. Now here comes a list of his powers : Primary Melee : A pair of clawed gloves. In the films, the gloves are shown to be extremely sharp and can pierce through iron pipes, fleshes, windows and sometimes even walls. ---- Offensive powers *Dream Manipulation : Freddy's most notable skill. He is capable of manipulating things in dreams, which includes summoning objects out of no where, warpening buildings and objects in dreams, setting up his own dream simulations and hurting people in dreams. When one is killed or wounded in dream, he'll receive the same amount of damage in real life as well. *Hell fire : Freddy can summon up flames around himin both dream and real life. Those flames are suopposed to be from hell. *Body stretching: Freddy can stretch his body in ridiculous ways. For example, he can attack opponents at a distance by stretching his arm towards the opponent. It works same with his legs and fingers. But he can only do this in dream world and the stretch also has limits ( assumed 4 meters). *Superhuman physicality : Freddy has superhuman strength and can easily throw his opponents across the air or lift up a car. But this only happens in dream world. ---- Defensive Tricks *Shapeshifting: In both dream world and real world, Freddy can transform into other objects or people in order to escape or deceive others. *Melting: In dream world Freddy can melt himself into liquids or air to escape from cracks, holes or walls. *Teleportaion: In both dream world and real world can Freddy teleport himself into nearby spots. *Superhuman endurance : Freddy can take punches from Jason Voorhees, recover from being burned all over. endure being tossed to the ground and so on. ---- Weakness : Freddy can be dragged into real world , where most of his powers will be lost. Though he cannot be eliminated in dreams, he can also be temporarily destroyed or driven away in dreams when he's beaten badly. FreddyKrueger.jpg|Freddy Krueger image.jpeg|Clawed Gloves imagesss.jpeg|Freddy stretching his arms imageee.jpeg|Freddy Shapeshifting into a tv set imagefvj.jpeg|Freddy's notable battle with Jay Voorhees Mannish Boy Mannish Boy is the user of the Stand Death Thirteen, an antagonist featured in Stardust Crusaders. Despite being just a baby, Mannish Boy is very intelligent, being able to think like an adult and hide his true nature from the Joestar group. His Stand Death 13 allows him to attack people in their sleep. When a person falls alseep near Mannish Boy, they are drawn into Death 13's dream world, which appears as a massive carnival, complete with Ferris wheels and roller coasters. Death 13 has compleet control over this world, it is able to make death machines out of mechanical items, summon objects out of nothing. Death 13 also posses a scythe which he uses to attack his opponents head on. He even managed to get the upper hand over Jotaro Kujo, Joseph Joestar and Jean Pierre Polnareff before being defeated by Noriaki Kakyoin out of surprise . Now here's a list of his powers : Primary Melee : A gigantic Syche. A not very bladed heavy hitter which is easy to swing and hack. ---- Offensive Powers *Dream manipulation : Similar but not entirely the same with Freddy. Mannish Boy's stand Death 13 controls the dream and imprison people that have entered the dream in an amusement park, where most of the facilities run on their own while Death 13 can manipulate some of the items (but not all of them, because Death 13 didn't stop the Ferris wheel ). Objects carried by dream visitors can also be manipulated by death 13, like hair and clothes. Plus, all damages made to dream visitors will have the same result in real world, which is the same with Freddy. *Fluid attack : Death 13 can spill fluids out of his body to scare and attack his opponents. *Superhuman physicality : Death 13 can also do various ridiculous jumps and attacks in dreams, while in real life the mannish boy can never do such things. *Clones: Death 13 can make several clones of himself, each holding Syche or other Melee tools. They can help him attack and ambush opponents, but they don't have individual minds and don't share other powers and tricks owned by the original Death 13. ---- Defensive tricks *Melting and hiding : Death 13 can melt into air or bend into environment around him, which is the same with Freddy Krueger. *Clone Shapeshifting : Death 13 itself cannot Shapeshift, but he can make several clones that resemble other people or creatures only on the outlook. *Above-Average endurance : As with most stand and stands users, death 13 and mannish boy can endure multiple punches. *Air body: His body underneath the cloth is empty, only attacking his head will do damage to death 13 and mannish boy. ---- Weakness : Mannish Boy is just a baby. So he can easily give in when being strangled or smashed in the head. Also damages taken by Death 13 will reflect on himself. MannishBoy.jpg|Mannish Boy imageQe.png|Death 13 imagesssww.jpeg|Death 13 with clones imagepopo.jpeg|Po's hair got controlled. Llimage.jpeg|Lali ho ??? X factors *Freddy Krueger is a demon that has been killing for decades and more. He even got himself into battles against Jason Voorhees and Ash Williams once and made impact on both of them. He's also extremely creative that he can find sinister usage of every everyday objects and household items. He's also a smart guy compared to other horror villains . *Mannish boy is clever but insane and can possibly put on a decent fight. He is a follower of DIO and has made his clash with Jotaro and others. He also has a home field advantage when the battle comes to the amusement park. Battle "Where the hell am I ?" Asked Freddy Krueger as he suddenly found himself in the middle of an amusement park, where all the facilities seemingly rotated on their own. The color of the sky was weird, flushed with green , cartoonish digital color that made everyone's mind go bizarre. Interestingly, there was nobody else except the distorted corpse of a dog placed in the center of a bench. The last thing the demon could remember was chasing down another groups of unfortunate teens on an endless street he created in their dreams. Those teens were screaming wildly with excruciating agony, which was in his favor. As he relished in their screams, something went wrong. There was a gigantic hole appearing on sky, which absorbed everything into it, including him and those teens. Then followed by a string of flashing memory pieces. Finally he unwillingly ended up in this creepy place. Freddy patted over his sweater to dust out some dirts as he stared around the whole park. "I'd better get the hell out of here...." His thoughts was interrupted by a loud-speaker propped out of the roof of the carousel. "Lali-ho ! " Shouted the voice behind the speaker in a playful and yet childish tune, followed by a series of laughters. Freddy's eyes glowed in murderous rage. With his arm stretched out like an octopus, he waved his claws menacingly. "Whoever behind that speaker ! I don't know how you checked in my world, but as soon as you're in, I'll never check you out, bitch !" He swung his claws into the carousel, breaking several ribs of the roof, sending the speaker flying into the sky. "Weak." Freddy teleported himself beside the flying speaker, getting it in hands in seconds. To his shock, a mist of dark gas popped out of the speaker as it was broke apart. Freddy discarded the speaker immediately and teleported back to the ground. He watched in surprise as a figure with a top hat and a white mask emerged from the mist. As the mist scattered, the figure became clearer and clearer. The final revelation presented the image of a carnival figure wearing a clown mask, armed with a ridiculously large Syche, wearing a black cloak covering every inches of his body with the giggling head as an exception. "Who the hell is this clown ? Jason ? No, he too stupid for this. Ash? I think he's still in another dimension." Thought Freddy, who had been puzzled by this figure out of no where. "Laliholaliholaliholaliholaliholaliho !" The clown reeled off a string of mocking sounds. Suddenly, it jumped up and went straight for the man in red sweater below. Freddy instantly teleported behind the dashing clown and struck its back with his claws, thrusting them into his cloak. However, not a single drop of blood let out. "Huh ?" The clown turned back and struck the weird-out demon on the shoulder with his Syche, chopping off one of his arms. "Aarrrrhhhhhhhhhhh !" Loudly roared the demon as he teleported himself away. "Hahahaha, you're now in a dream. And in dreams, you'll never be able to hurt my stand. " Laughed the clown. "I'm still in a dream. Then it means I can still control it." Freddy murmured as he glared at his broken arm," It takes time to have that back......Before growing it back, I'm too weak to fight that bitch face to face. " The Demon shapeshifted himself into one of those fake horses in the ruins of the carousel and watched the clown landing next to the ruins and trotting around. "Come out, where have you been ?" Teased the clown as it wandered down the main park avenue. "You don't come out by yourself, then I'll dig you out !" The clown gathered a few mists of fog around him, from which a few other clown figures with the same costume came into being. "Seek that man out !" The clones scattered around the park and began digging into ruins and bushes. One of the clones passed Freddy, who poked his claws out and sliced it into pieces. Two other clones noticed the crime and came to investigate, only to have Freddy summoned hellfire from the cracks on the ground , burning them into ashes in a blink. "There he is !" The clown ordered his fellow clones to attack Freddy, who sent all the benches, fake horses and other objects around to crash them down. "Hey, how come you can control these stuff ? I'm the user of Death 13, the only stand that is capable of controlling dreams in the whole world !" "Heh, bitch ! Then you know too little about this cruel and beatutiful world !" Chuckled Freddy as he lifted up the whole roof of the carousel and threw it straight to Death 13. Death 13 jumped up and dodged the attack, only to have Freddy teleported beside him, grabbing his pumpkins size head with his claws. "Welcome to my world, bitch !" Freddy was about to pierce those claws into its eyes when Death 13 suddenly melted into a mist and went off leash. "LALIHOHOHOHO!" Implausible voice came twikling around the park, as dozens of voice speakers were formed in the air, they jostled against each other, haranguing about their immortal status in a world of dream. " In dreams, you can never destroy me !" "I can't get you ? Then how about you come and get a hold of me, bitch !" Krueger kicked the door of one of those circus tents open and edged in. "You fool." Death 13 instantly took form beside the gate and followed in. As soon as the clown went into the tent, the door slammed shut. "Hey, what's the -? This is not my tent ?" Death 13 gazed around the place in confusion. He found himself in the living room of a typical double-floored house belonging to one of those middle-class American families with multiple children. Strangely indeed, the house seemed unoccupied with smudges and blood stains pinned on various sections of the wall. Every single piece of furniture was displayed in catastrophic fashion : The sofa was turned over, with its back scratched by animal claws, the table was smashed apart, the strappy wall paper had been brutally peeled off and torn into slices, the drape was in pieces and tossed aside the TV set, while the window had already been shattered, out of which were filled with dreadful darkness. Some animal barks surrounded the abandoned resident, making the atmosphere filled with sinister. Out of a sudden, a figure wearing a hockey mask with a machete in hand appeared outside the window, staring at death 13 with those hollow eyes behind. For the first time in its short life, the fearsome Death 13 was frightened. The figure disappeared seconds later, replaced by another apparition with peaky pale skin with pins stunning out of his face, holding a rubric cube in his dead hands. The third vision took the place of the previous very soon. This time it was a normal-looking Afircan American man in a coat, but further observation suggested one of the man 's hands had been replaced by a hook covered with shinning red liquid, while herds of bees were gushing out of his mouth. "Be my victim......" Muttered the vision in a slow paced, menacing tune. "What are these visions ?" Death 13 barely had time to deal with these inscrutable ghotly delusions created by Freddy when another delusion roared out of the alley, with a hammer in hand. This delusion was a man with twisted skin mask and chainsaw in the other hand , murmuring animal sounds as he swung the hammer against Death 13, who dodged back towards the TV set. "Ha, I thought I was not that good at impersonating those fellows." Freddy's voice came draining from every direction, as all the visions went into ashes. Horrified, Death 13 held up his Syche, with his back against the television set. "Don't you ever come closer ! Or I'll cut you apart with this !" He randomly swung the Syche across the air as if Freddy had been there. Little did he notice a pair of eyes popped out from the television top. Two cyborg arms silently stretched out from the TV, while the clown was still facing the sofa. Death 13's fear had made Krueger's arm regenerated.... "Welcome to prime time , bitch !" The arms grabbed Death 13's head in a fraction of a second, instantaneously piercing its claws into its eyes and forehead. "Crap..."Death 13 hardly had time to swear when he was dragged into the TV set, bathed in an oven of hellfire. Then the swear turned into mutters and screams, finally sinking into dead silence as blood cascaded down the TV set, coloring the cloak in rouge. "That was easy. " Freddy went back into his normal form after consuming another prey as he kicked the cloak into the 'TV oven'. "I'd better find my way back to Elm Street before this place melts down, Nancy's still waiting for me." Krueger smirked, dipping himself into the heart of another flame of hellfire and set off his journey back to Springwood. ...... Cairo, Egypt, six months later. "The Joestars are coming for me, but I'm not yet used to this new body. " Said a muscular man with a star mark on his naked back in strong British accent. "Don't worry, my lord. " Said an old woman with a wooden cane," I'll use my source to get a number of assassins and make sure they'll never step into Egypt alive. I've already contacted Devo, Gray Fly and Rubber Soul, they're all competent murderers......" "Not enough, never underestimate the Joestars. " Said the man. "My lord, I'm also planning on contacting another assassin, but he's a tough one to get. " "Is he also a stand user ?" "Not exactly, my lord. When you went to America to visit that priest, did you happen to hear of the rumors of a man known as the 'Springwood Slasher' ?" ...... Expert's opinion Mannish Boy's stand Death 13 is extremely hard to be harmed due to its air body and maintains some nasty tricks, such as melting and clones manipulation. However, Freddy is way more unpredictable , creative and intelligent in dream simulations and scare tactics , as well as has actually put on fights against some tough opponents such as Ash and Jason, while Mannish Boy was beaten badly the first time it encountered some one that could fight back. In this way, as soon as Freddy gets a hold of its head, Mannish Boy's doomed. Category:Blog posts